Blind Spot
by Little Falcon
Summary: No mattter now hard you try, there's always something you can never see. This is a cute drabble about Haru and Takeshi


**Blind Spot**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes, since you all received me so nicely as an KHR writer (even taught me the number equivalent and stuff) I've decided to write another one-shot but this time with a different guy but he's also one of my favorites. Oh, now that I remember, can someone please tell me the number equivalent for Kyoko? Anyway, maybe I'll get to write a 'real' story one of this days but this time I'll settle with one-shots. So please read and review, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Iie… I'm not Tsuna's girlfriend. I'm just one of his friends," Everyone was struck speechless almost for an entire minute by her. Haru, probably one of the most persistent women you've met, let a very opportune moment go to waste. If she really was the _normal_ Haru, she would've all out declared being Tsuna's wife-to-be when one of his aunts ask upon seeing her and Tsuna together. Of course, there were the others around but Haru wasn't unattractive to begin with.

Tsuna gaped at Haru's denial- not that he was hurt or anything. In truth, he expected to be covering up for Haru's impulsive answers but instead he was here standing quietly as she explained the _entire- no- exaggerating- _truth. "Haru…"

Among everyone, he was the one who trusted his instincts the most. _She's not okay_. This was what his guts were telling him despite looking at the girl's charming smile and energetic actions. "Come with me," Haru was taken by the hand and was led away almost immediately after they parted ways with the gang.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing? Where are we going?" although, the rain guardian is a tall 21-year old guy, he was gentle even though it looks as if he was dragging a rag doll across the street. "I'd really like to go home, please," Haru pleaded as they came to a stop, finally.

"Watch a movie with me, Haru," the boyish charm in his smile didn't go away even if his body and voice turned that of a grown man's. Standing in front of the movie house, looking utterly handsome in his black suit and boyish smile, how can a girl resist even if she _is _Haru.

"Eeeehh," to her surprise, the movie Yamamoto picked was an absolute tearjerker. "For a 21 year old mafia, you have weird tastes," she whispered as they made their way inside the dark theater. Takeshi chuckled lightly then took her hand and led her to their seats.

Haru is now a 20 year old lady with a promising future as a fashion designer but now as she watched the film she felt like fifteen again. Her brown eyes tried to restrain her tears but there were too many. As her first tears left her eyes, she began to cry for a different reason. She found herself still crying even after the heartbreaking moment in the film. It wasn't that she didn't intend to stop it's just that she can't. No matter how hard she tried, all those years of chasing after Tsuna and getting rejected so many times kept playing in her memory. _I'm letting go of what was never mine. _

Thank god for the darkness, she couldn't see him staring only at her. Her tears were absolutely mesmerizing, he found it weird. They were the evidence of her strength and also her defeat yet he can't take his eyes away from them. It felt like something in his chest was being squeezed. It was suddenly a bit difficult to breath.

"This is embarrassing," she muttered through her sobs. _Yamamoto must be dying of embarrassment right now. _Then she felt a handkerchief wipe her tears away, it made her almost jump back.

"Not at all," he tenderly erased her tears.

_Was this why he picked this movie? _Though it may seem impossible, she found herself staring at him in complete darkness. "Arigato," new hot tears descended from her eyes but he was there to catch them all.

"Wah, it feels so refreshing after a good cry," she stretched out her arms as they exited the cinema. Her eyes were swollen and her hair is a mess but she still looks stunning.

"Oh, we're not done yet," again, he held her hand and took her away to gods know where.

"Wait! We're going…in there?!" the loud cheers and boos' from the inside overflowed every time the doors open. "Why the hell are we doing this anyway?" her tone was both amused and disbelieved.

"Hmmmm, because it's fun!" he reasoned out in an _oh-so-Yamato_ way and when he uses that tone no one can argue further… not even Haru.

Two muscled man wearing bizarre costumes beat the crap out of each other in the middle of the ring while the audiences shout their hearts and throats out. At first, Haru felt out of place because even Yamamoto was shouting and booing as they came in but in time she gathered up her energy and began shouting as well. She didn't even know who she was rooting for. All she knew was that she needed to let all her feelings out. Spontaneous. Without even reason. She yelled. She screamed. And she felt good.

The two of them were laughing at full volume while their stomachs hurt as they walked home together. "Did you see that guy make that throw?!" Yamamoto said in between the laughs as he tried to walk straight. Haru replied then laughed again.

As their laughter toned down, they walked side by side silently. The street lights flickered barely illuminating the dark alley. "Thank you for this, Takeshi," it was the first time that she called him by his first name and it sounds so good. It was as if she had just called him by sweeter name. He wanted so much to ask her to repeat calling him again but he knew his limits. _She's just thankful, that's all. _

"Nothing to it," he scratched the back of his head casually as he brought her home. "I had fun anyway. Ja… see you," he waved goodbye then walked away.

As she watched her disappear in a corner, it was only then did she realize that that heavy feeling she had was entirely gone. Not even a trace of it left. A smile made its way to her pretty face as she remembered what they did. "You're amazing, Takeshi," she mumbled then she covered her mouth as she realized what she called him.

Morning practice never felt this good. He needed the distraction. It had been days since he's seen her and quite frankly he still can't get her off his head. Only with baseball did his thinking didn't sway. The girls that scream for him and the crowd that love him held no favor for him. Yamamoto just wanted to get her off his head once and for all.

It was not as if he was searching for her in the crowd but when he did she found her. It took a second look for him to make his mind register that she was there watching him play. At that moment, the entire game felt like forever. Never before had a game seem so long as it did now but when it ended he rushed straight to her.

"I didn't know you like baseball," Yamamoto said as he sat beside her in the bleachers. With her short brown hair framing her pretty face and her long slender legs exposed, she looked downright breathtaking even if he saw her like that almost every time. The smile she gave him knocked the wind out of his breath.

"I watch it sometimes," she replied shortly. She chuckled seeing the reaction of a few fan girls glaring at her. "Although, I never thought that this sport can be so dangerous," she was pertaining to the killing intentions she began to sense.

"Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled like the boy he was years ago. "You have no idea," he added. Removing his baseball cap, he tried to rearrange his wet hair.

Handing him a towel, she looked up at the scorching sun. "It sure is hot. A quick rain would be nice," she heard him say his thanks and then agree. "But that's next to impossible under this sun," Haru sighed in defeat.

"Hmmm, impossible eh," the sun was almost setting when the practice was done. Haru found herself interested in the sport but more making fun of the girls that were flaming with jealousy every time Yamamoto would look at her and smile before and after every swing or pitch.

"You know that you have a habit of dragging me into weird places?" Haru said followed by a light laugh. Again, she found her hand in Yamamoto's and didn't care where they ended up. "What are we doing here?" she looked around to find grass everywhere and bleachers in the far sides.

"Just wait for it," he sounded like a boy who was about to show a great big bug to a girl. A few seconds passed then…

"Aaahhh!" the sprinklers on the football field went off, spraying everything on it. "Oh my god, what's happening?" Haru tried to run away to avoid getting wet but she only ran a few steps before she realized that she's completely soaked so what's the point?!

"Didn't you say you wanted rain?" his face was dripping with water but his eyes were bright with mirth.

Haru stared at her for a few moments, shook her head then laughed out loud. "Unbelievable!" she commented then she ran around like a kid around the field.

"Please, don't make it a habit of surprising me," the artificial rain was still pouring as she walked right up to him. "I might get used to it," her found it easy looking at his handsome face even though water was raining from everywhere.

"There's nothing wrong with that," trusting his instincts, Yamamoto closed the distance in between them and held her chin… he felt her breath tickle his lips then… his eyes shot open. He stepped back, almost stumbled away.

"This is wrong," he was a bit hurt upon seeing Haru's disappointed face but he knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Haru said with a trembling voice and began to walk away. _I knew it… it was only pity…pity for the poor Haru. _

"Wait," he held her hand but her back was still against him. "I can no longer do this, Haru. I wanted to spend times like this with you but I know I'm just a mere replacement for Tsuna. It hurts to know that you can't see me as me," his grip was growing tighter but he still knows how not to hurt her.

"Takeshi, you idiot! Did you really think all this time I was thinking of Tsuna? To tell you, the truth… this was the first time I thought about him again after spending that day with you," Haru turned around and held his gaze. "From the time you dried my tears away, you possessed all of me,"

He didn't need to hear another word. Just in time for the sprinklers to stop, he pulled her in to erase the distance in between their lips.

"You had your chance. Now, I'm never gonna let you go," he whispered then soon after kissed her again.

_**Little Falcon:**__ What I'm watching episode 112 now. Is the anime finished already? Anyway, read and review please!!!_


End file.
